


Reader Poll

by Elrazhnia



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elrazhnia/pseuds/Elrazhnia
Summary: Hope this is allowed... Basically for the purpose of polling my readers and fielding some new work ideas.





	Reader Poll

As the summary says, this is a sort of “poll” for the people who have been reading my work, a request for feedback both related to things I’ve already posted and new ideas I have.

 

  * First question is probably obvious: which of my currently posted works do my readers most like? I encourage people to look at all the works I have for fandoms they are interested in before giving their answer. Of course, feel free to ignore those for fandoms you aren’t into (and it’s also not as if I have any way of knowing whether you even followed the above-stated request, so of course you’re free to ignore that too lol) Feedback on this question will have an impact on which work(s) I focus on, as well as how much effort I put into doing so.



 

  * I’d like to know which of the ideas I have for new works readers would most like to see added to my page. I have both fandom-related ideas, as well as some original ones. Also, anything marked with the note of “Working Title”, I’m happy to accept any suggestions for alternate titles.



 

**Fandom Related Ideas**

_Chevalier Moon_

Fandom: Sailor Moon

Rating: G/T most likely (possibly M, but not likely)

In short, a genderbend Sailor Moon story. There are two approaches I am considering for this: either a retelling of the broad strokes of the original story with some more specific details changed, or something set several generations in the future where the current bearers of the main cast’s Sailor Crystals would be gender-flipped from those in the present generation. Any feedback wanting to see this story should specify which of the two approaches would be preferred.

 

_Light of Nemesis_

Fandom: Sailor Moon

Rating: T

During the events of the Dark Moon Arc, Demando forces himself on Usagi during the time he has her captive. (This will only be mentioned, I don’t intend to write out the scene in detail.) Shortly before the events of the Infinity Arc, Usagi realizes that as a result, she is pregnant. The story would lightly touch on the changes Usagi’s pregnancy (and later being a young mother) would bring to the canon events of the Infinity, Dream, and Stars arcs, but would largely focus on how this child’s existence and the Senshi’s knowledge of the future impacts their own version of what the Neo-Silver Millennium would be.

 

_Tsuki no Futago_ (working title)

Fandom: Sailor Moon

Rating: G/T

Title Translation: “Twins of the Moon” or “Lunar Twins”

A story I already began and posted on Fanfiction.net. I hated my execution, but still like the premise. If I were to return to it, I would be rewriting it from the beginning again rather than picking up from where I left off in my initial attempt. There are bits of inspiration from both the Sailor Orion story once posted on the now deleted “Sailor Orion’s Refuge” website and Kaosu Studio’s “Sailor Moon Sacrifice” on YouTube, but is still unique from both. When Chaos poses yet another threat, a mysterious new Senshi who strikingly resembles Sailor Moon appears. Unwilling to work directly with the other Senshi, she and her feline companion leave the others with ominous words: “It’s time to finish what the first Serenity began, or else another Sailor War will begin.”

 

_Welcome to the Velvet Room!_

Fandom: Persona 3 (Portable) / Persona 4 (Golden) / Persona 5 / Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth

Rating: M (possibly E)

A no-powers AU story involving a criminal organization, a seedy brothel, law enforcement with personal stakes in their cases, and familial and relationship drama. Expect some OOC behavior, for many character relationships (whether platonic, romantic, or familial) to be quite different from canon, and no adherence to the canon age differences between characters (so for example, if in the canon series timeline Character A should be two years younger than Character B, they may stay at that point, have a different sized gap, or even flip over entirely to actually being older than Character B).

 

_Arcana Academy_ (working title)

Fandom: Persona 3 (Portable) / Persona 4 (Golden) / Persona 5

Rating: T

Post-games, but not 100% canon compliant. Shadows and Personas have become harder and harder to truly hide. So certain individuals who in their youth had to learn things the hard way have chosen to make things easier on others with the same power. And thus Arcana Academy is born: a school that enrolls only students who show the potential to summon a Persona.

 

_Legacy of Olympus_

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Ratings: E (the bulk of the content with be either T or M, but there are likely to be at least some E-rated scenes)

Ignores Trials of Apollo, but is canon-compliant to the first two series. Starts with the early adulthood lives of the cast as they begin having families of their own, while later chapters would focus on the exploits and relationships of the next generation and their friends.

 

**Original Work Ideas**

_Academy of the Gods_ (working title)

Rating: T

Inspired largely by Harry Potter and Percy Jackson, with some hints of Vampire Academy and House of Night. Brandy Drinkwine thinks she’s just an ordinary high schooler. Until she is approached by Skylar. At first she just thinks he’s insane when he claims her absentee father is a god. But, well, hard to argue with a guy who can shoot lightning out of his hands. Maybe checking out this school for demigods would be a good idea after all… I’m still deciding whether I would stick strictly with Graeco-Roman demigods, or whether I would branch into other Pantheons. I’m also willing to accept submissions for demigod characters to use if readers would want to make such submissions.

 

_Crescent Veil_

Rating: T

When Amy’s father dies in a car accident, the only ones left to take custody of her are her mother’s family, whom she’s never met, living in the community of Crescent Veil. But Crescent Veil isn’t a normal town. Crescent Veil is the place where everything we think isn’t real lives so we can continue to remain ignorant and so they can avoid persecution. But of course the human stories have little if any accuracy to what the truth is. Amy tries her best to take things in stride when she walks past everything from werewolves to mermaids to angels in the halls of school her first day, but she can’t help wondering: if her family lives here, they must not be human either. So what the hell does that make Amy?

 

_In Between Worlds_ (working title)

Rating: T (possibly M)

Minor inspiration from the Worldwalker series by Josephine Angelini. Tess just wanted to get through her junior year in one piece. Having a hot date for prom wouldn’t hurt, either. What she doesn’t need is the guy she finally worked up the nerve to ask out telling her that she’s the long lost princess of some alternate world that traded technology for magic. Oh, and did he mention the bloody civil war over the crown that was why her parents sent her to this world in the first place? Which he now expects her to be able to stop? At least her best friend is going to tag along…

 

_Fire and Ice_ (working title)

Rating: T

Some inspiration from Chronicles of Nick by Sherrilynn Kenyon and Kaibutsu Oujo. It seemed like a simple case of wrong place, wrong time when Ashley got pulled into the supernatural world hidden just beneath the surface of the world she had known. But the more she learns, the clearer it becomes that she was tied to all of this long before that night she walked down the wrong street while heading home late from work…


End file.
